Les 7 pêches capitaux
by CarysIsis
Summary: C'est une série de Os, où à chaque personnages de la série correspond un des 7 péchés capitaux ! chap 7 en ligne complète.
1. Chapter 1

Les 7 péchés capitaux

_**SAISON :**__ hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :**__ Romance, humou r._

_**RESUME **__: C'est une série de Os, où à chaque personnages de la série correspond un des 7 péchés capitaux ! _

_**ARCHIVES**____**:**__ Je serais tr__è__s heureuse que cette fan fic soit diffus__é__e sur d__'__autres sites, merci de m__'__en informer si vous l__'__utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir.__ C__ependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors voila, cette idée m'est venue en écrivant un drabble pour un concours. Tout en écrivant une Elizabeth aux prises avec la gourmandise, je me suis dis, pourquoi pas une série de drabbles et os basés sur les 7 péchés capitaux ! Et voila, je suis partie pour ma… ( je ne compte plus c'est préférable ^^ ) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Cette fics et terminée, un chapitre correspond à un péché ! pliss Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenue !

OoOo

Péché n° 1 : La gourmandise

Hmm…C'était si délicieux, elle adorait l'avoir en bouche. Il avait un goût exquis, des plus délicieux. Sa langue faisait de subjectifs vas et viens, alors que sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus vorace. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en lasser, jamais…Comment le pourrait-t-elle ?

Elizabeth esquissa une petite moue mutine quand elle en eut fini. La jeune femme se lécha les doigts, tout en regardant l'objet de son désir… Celui-ci la narguait de la façon la plus vile qui soit… Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, hum… Elle reprendrait bien une autre de ces délicieuses bananes !

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, vous allez vous dire, elle est malade ? Mais non, je tiens le rythme pour une fois mdr_

_Voici le pêché numéro deux ! Perso, c'est mon préféré avec le 1 lol allez savoir pourquoi…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Rafi **__: Elle date d'un an je crois, mais je ne l'ai jamais publié : ) J'espère que la luxure te plaira ^^_

_**Totorsg :**__ hahhahahah, mais tu n'étais pas au courant que je suis une grande perverse ? lol tu verra avec cette suite que cela ne va pas en s'améliorant lol j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^_

_**Tara **__: Pour le moment tu es sur la bonne voie ^^ Tu as bien deviné lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

_Forum pour publier des fanfictions sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil !_

_OoOoO_

Péché n°2 : La luxure

Il avait chaud, extrêmement chaud, comme le corps sous lui frémissant de désir…Il releva légèrement la tête pour mieux observer la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux fermés, masquant ses yeux émeraude dans lequel il aimait tant se noyer. Ses traits étaient détendus et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres… Il était si rare de la voir ainsi, à bien y réfléchir, les seules fois où elle laissait tomber son masque de diplomate, c'était quand ils se retrouvaient…

Là, le jeune homme avait tout le loisir d'apprendre à connaître et à aimer la femme et non sa supérieure… Ses passions, ses faiblesses et ses peurs… tout ce qui faisait que le militaire était tombé amoureux du Docteur Elizabeth Weir…

Il regarda une perle de sueur naitre sur sa tempe et venir mourir sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et terriblement sensuelles. Il y déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. La jeune femme soupira et releva la tête pour accentuer ce contact trop léger.

**Elizabeth :** - John… Supplia-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse comme elle le désirait. Le baiser d'abord doux, se fit bien vite plus passionné quand la langue de John glissa sensuellement dans la bouche d'Elizabeth pour se mêler avec la sienne. Tout deux gémirent sous l'intensité du baiser.

Combien de fois dans la journée rêvait-ils de se retrouver le soir et de pouvoir s'embrasser ainsi ? Gouter les lèvres de l'autre, la peau, le corps de l'être aimé ? Sheppard quitta ses lèvres pour déposer des petits baisers dans son cou, faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth :** - Hmm…John…

Le pilote accentua sa douce torture, laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau d'albâtre, la marquant au fer rouge. Les gémissements d'Elizabeth ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir, mais il voulait la conduire au plaisir…il descendit plus bas, toujours plus vas, jusqu'à sa poitrine…Sa main gauche effleura la pointe durcie et Elizabeth se cambra alors sous cette caresse…

**Elizabeth :** - John je t'en supplie…Soupira-t-elle.

Ne pouvant résister à sa supplique, il posa ses lèvres sur ses seins…Il fit le contour de sa langue de façon gourmande, Liz se cambrant…Les gémissement d'Elizabeth augmentèrent de plus en plus, le rendant fou de désir…il avait un mal fou à se retenir de la faire sienne à l'instant. De plus, la voir si désirable et faire preuve d'un tel abandon dans ses bras ne l'aidait pas du tout.

John sentit son désir se faire de plus en plus grand, une chaleur diffuse se répandre dans ses reins…Malgré cela il continua…Embrassant chaque parcelle de ses seins, le militaire remonta sensuellement à l'assaut des dunes de la jeune femme léchant l'auréole, avant d'en suçoter la pointe durcie de plaisir, provoquant un cri chez sa campagne….

Il sourit, puis passa sa langue sur le téton. Ce contact eut pour effet de faire violement cambrer la jeune femme, qui cria de plus belle, son corps parcouru de spasmes. La réaction de son amante provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps, comme si quelque chose explosait en lui…Puis, tout un coup, il sentit un liquide sur sa jambe, et une faible voix dans le lointain…

? : John…

Mon dieu, il n'aurait pas…

? : - John…

Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas…Il n'avait pas… cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui…Pas à lui qui était capable de faire l'amour toute une nuit !

? : - John….

Non, ce n'était pas vrai…Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était adolescent…Il déglutit.

? : - John ! dit la voix plus fortement

Qu'allait penser Elizabeth ? Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas sa voix qui l'appelait à l'instant même. Le pilote tendit l'oreille.

? : - Colonel Sheppard vous m'écoutez ?

Le militaire sursauta vivement à cet appel et releva la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait debout, dans la salle de briefing. Elizabeth, Teyla, et Ronon, assis à la table, le regardait avec des yeux ronds tandis que Rodney debout devant son ordinateur levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Mais que faisait-il-là ? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec Elizabeth ? Dans leurs quartiers à lui faire l'amour ?

La mémoire lui revint soudainement, telle un boomerang qui revint à son expéditeur. En en ayant ras le bol des explications de Mckay, il s'était levé pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à la fontaine. Tout en se servant, il s'était pris à regarder Elizabeth et à fantasmer sur celle-ci, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait ! Mais quel idiot ! Pensa-t-il, en baisant la tête et en constant l'eau qui s'était rependue sur son entrejambe, ne cachant rien de son désir évident.

**Elizabeth :** (_fronçant les sourcils)_ – Un problème ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

**John **: _(mal a l'aise)_ – je vais…je vais euh… Aller…

**Elizabeth :** - Vous changer ? Compléta-t-elle pour lui, amusée.

**John :** _(secouant la tête_) C'est ça, me changer ! Excusez-moi je reviens !

Sheppard sortit le plus vite possible de la réunion en prenant bien soin que personne ne remarque son petit problème technique. Bien qu'il suspectait Elizabeth de l'avoir remarqué. Il rougit alors violement à cette idée ! Mon dieu ! Et si elle comprenait ?

John se promit intérieurement d'essayer de ne plus fantasmer sur sa supérieure pendant les réunions du moins…Ailleurs, c'était autre chose….

_Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

_Après la gourmandise, la luxure, voici le pêchés 3 : ) Merci à Alexiel pour l'idée atypique. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Site de fanfiction sur stargate : adresse dans mon profil_

_**Totorsg **__: Alors on continue sur cette pente n'est ce pas ? ou serait le plaisir sinon lol j'espère que tu aimeras ^^_

_**Tara Baxter Cullen**__ : Alors avait tu pensées à cela ?_

_**Rafikis :**__ Oui, c'est vraie ! Passons maintenant à… surprise._

_Xoxoxox_

Péché n°3 : L'Envie.

Le ciel était d'un gris foncé, presque noir, de grosses goutes de pluie martelaient les carreaux, glissant le long de la vitre pour terminer leur course sur le rebord de la fenêtre…Teyla poussa un soupir, elle n'aimait pas se temps sombre et gris. Déjà, étant enfant, elle le détestait, car il l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait…Ainsi, enfant, elle ne pouvait sortir par temps de pluie pour jouer avec ses amies…Il est vrai que les nombreuses attaques Wraiths étaient une autre cause…Sauf que la pluie avait toujours eut le don de lui mettre le moral à bas. Comme aujourd'hui…

De plus, sa situation ne l'aidait guère ! Condamnée à rester enfermer ! Car Jennifer lui avait interdit de mettre un pied dehors en temps de pluie. Cela, sous prétexte qu'elle risquait de glisser ! La belle affaire, pensa t elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme savait tout de même ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou ne pas faire ! Elle n'était pas si importante !

Bon, elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Ronon, mais c'était tout comme en cet instant… Celui-ci était bien trop occupé avec ELLE ! Cela, depuis qu'il était rentré de son entrainement avec John ! Là, son regard c'était braqué sur elle, pour ne plus la quitter Qu'avait elle donc de plus qu'elle ? Une colère diffuse se glissa dans ces veines. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Mais qui pouvait la jeune femme ? Elle avait tellement envie d'être à sa place…

Teyla jeta un regard de dégout à Ronon ! Elle se doutait même que si elle s'évanouissait, il ne le remarque ! Il était trop occupé à la dévorer du regard. Jamais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne l'avait regardé ainsi ! Elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place…Que les mains du satédien la caresse sensuellement, comme il la caressait elle…Qu'il parcoure ses courbes délicate, comme elle…

Ses caresses, ses mains, ce regard… Teyla mourait d'envie d'être à ça place ! La jeune athosienne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis soupira, essayant de calmer cette envie qui s'était emparée d'elle… Ce n'était pas bon dans son état. Elle quitta Ronon des yeux pour les poser sur son ventre arrondi par 8 mois et demi de grossesses…Un sourire passa sur ces lèvres, alors qu'elle caressait son ventre…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe a demander à Jennifer si c'était normal que ses hormones la rende envieuse de l'attention que Ronon portait à son arme favorite.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le pêchés 4 : ) Cela répondra notamment à une question que vous vous posez… Que voulez vous, l'auteur est une shippeuse ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Site de fanfiction sur stargate : adresse dans mon profil_

_**Tara Baxter Cullen**__ : Mdr, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Dis-moi ce que tu pense de la colère de notre satédien préféré_

_**Rafikis :**__ mdr oui, oui j'ai encore plein de moquette dans ma chambre qui est là pour être fumée et me donner des idées ^^_

_**Totorsg **__: Moi une perverse ? Qui veut je ne sais combien d'acteur à noël hein ? lol _

_**x8-twilight-8x**__ : J'ai vue que tu avais mis ma fic en alerte, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre. Merci beaucoup ! Un petit commentaire ne serait pas de refus ^^_

xoxoxoxoxox

Péché n°4 : La colère. 

**Ronon :** - Ou est Sheppard ! Rugit Ronon, en arrivant dans le bureau du Docteur Weir, tel une tornade.

Celle-ci, plongé dans la lecture des rapports de mission sursauta en entendant une voix. Elle respira lentement afin de se calmer, avant de lever les yeux vers l'inopportun qui venait ainsi de faire irruption dans son antre. Le visage de la diplomate marqua l'étonnement et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ronon. Une sorte d'aura de colère semblait émaner de sa personne, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elizabeth se cala dans son siège et croisa les bras, nullement impressionnée, une fois la surprise passée, par la colère du satédien.

**Elizabeth :** - Un problème Ronon ?

Il s'approcha du bureau à grands pas, et appuya ces deux mains bien à plat sur celui-ci. La regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard sembla la transperçait, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

**Ronon **: - Quand Sheppard cessera t il de ce comporter comme un enfant immature ! Fit-il la voix pleine de colère.

La dirigeante ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**Elizabeth** : _(amusé)_ – Autant espérer que mes rapports se lisent et se paraphent tous seuls ! Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

Ronon se recula et croisa les bras.

**Ronon :** - Vous ne savez pas ou il est ? Déclara t il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de dire l'exacte raison à Elizabeth. De plus, ça nature peu encline à se confier ne lui donnait pas envie d'y répondre.

**Elizabeth :** _(réfléchissant)_ – A cette heure si, il doit être en salle d'entrainement.

**Ronon :** _(hochant la tête) _– Merci.

Il allait sortir quand Liz l'interpella.

**Elizabeth :** - Oh Ronon ! _(il se retourna)_ Essayez de ne pas trop l'abimer.

**Ronon** : - Je ne vous promets rien !

A peine Ronon c'était il éclipsé du bureau de la dirigeant, que la seconde porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci entra prudemment, puis se pencha légèrement pour voir si la menace c'était éloignée. Un soupir de soulagement fut la réponse pour une Elizabeth qui secouait la tête en souriant.

**John **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire) _– Non rien !

John plissa les yeux peu convaincu par sa réponse, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau, comme il avait pris habitude de le faire depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

**John :** - Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Elizabeth prit une mine faussement sérieuse avant de répondre.

**Elizabeth :** - J'aurais peut-être du, comme cela, je saurai au moins de quoi il retourne !

L'air apeuré de John la fit éclater de rire.

**John :** - Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ? Je vois, tu te moques… Vous savez que ce n'est pas beau de se moquer de son second ?

**Elizabeth :** - J'avoue, mais c'était trop tentant.

Sheppard grimaça, avant de lui faire son fameux demi-sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble après l'infestation aux nanites d'Elizabeth, c'était leur complicité. Jamais il n'aurait put croire être si dépendant et amoureux de quelqu'un, comme il était de cette femme merveilleuse qui le regardait à l'instant même, un sourcil levé, comme chaque fois qu'une situation lui échappait ou qu'il sortait un propos incongru.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit, et après s'être assuré que personne ne les voyait, il se pencha vers elle et lui chipa un baiser.

**Elizabeth :** (sursautant) – John ? _(jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la salle de commande)_ Tu es fou ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! Murmura t elle.

Il adorait voir ce petit air gêné qu'elle arborait à l'instant même. Cela ne la faisait que l'aimer encore plus ! Il se leva, sous le regard perdu de la jeune femme, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce comportement.

**John :** - A plus tard Docteur Weir ! Dit-il plus fort, pour qu'on l'entende ! _(murmurant)_ Je t'aime mon ange !

Et avant même que Liz n'ai le temps de réagir, il était déjà sorti.

OoOoO

Bon, il en était sûr, Elizabeth allait lui en faire payer ce soir…Mais…C'était trop tentant de la laisser ainsi, pour une fois qu'il avait le dernier mot…Puis, il n'avait pas de mal du tout à imaginer la vengeance de la jeune femme, pensa t il, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. C'est en sifflotant les mains dans les poches, qu'il tourna au coin du couloir. Il fit quelque pas, avant de stopper net, se figeant telle une statue. Il regardait, l'air effaré, droit devant lui…Ronon venait de sortir de la salle d'entrainement !

Et merde ! Pourquoi avait il fallu que ses pas le conduisent précisément là ou le Runner le cherchait ? Quel idiot ! Quoique, il y avait une chance qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Doucement, le plus silencieusement possible, il se recula, le regard toujours braqué sur son ennemi. Mais le dit ennemi se sentant sûrement observé, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Là, il était là…il venait enfin de le trouver. Un sourire machiavélique passa sur son visage en apercevant Sheppard…

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et à peine une micro seconde plus tard, tout deux se mirent à courir. Une course poursuite venait de s'engacher dans les couloirs de la cité…

**Ronon :** _(criant) –_ Ca ne sert à rien de courir Sheppard ! Vous savez que vous perdrez !

**John :** _(criant lui aussi) –_ Permettez-moi au moins essayer ? Puis, n'oubliez pas que je connais chaque recoin de cette cité !

**Ronon :** - Et que moi je dois vous faire taire !

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent comme une flèche devant les deux gardes en faction les bousculant au passage.

Tous deux : - Désolé ! Dire t il d'une même voix.

Le Lieutenant Sark jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune sergent qui l'accompagnait. Pourquoi le chef militaire faisait il une course poursuite avec Ronon, hors du chemin habituel ?

**Sark :** - Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir le Docteur Weir ?

**Sergent **: - Je pense oui.

**Sark :** _(appuyant sur _son oreillette) – Docteur Weir ?

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Oui ? _

**Sark :** - Ici le Lieutenant Sark.

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Un problème dans l'aile Ouest ? _

**Sark :** - Aucun madame, je voulais juste vous prévenir que le Colonel et Ronon font une course poursuite, devrons nous intervenir ?

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Non laissez les !_

**Sark :** _(étonné)_ – Vous êtes sûre ?

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Oui, apparemment ils ont un léger différent_.

**Sark **: - Vous êtes sûre que…

Elizabeth : - Le Colonel aura vite fait d'être rattrapé par Ronon, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le pauvre lieutenant était totalement abasourdi d'entendre ces mots. Avait elle conscience de ce qui pouvait arriver au Colonel ?

**Sark : - **Mais… tenta t il.

_**Elizabeth :**__ (le coupant) – Autre chose ? _

**Sark **: - Non Madame.

Il jeta un regard incrédule à son compagnon en levant la main. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui signifiant pas la que lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait ici bas.

OoOoO

John entra dans ses quartiers et s'appuya contre le mur essayant de retrouver un semblant de respiration Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante et sa respiration en devenait même sifflante. Il se retourna appuyant son front contre le mur froid, fermant les yeux afin de faire le vide dans son esprit, à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas du provoquer Ronon ! Ne savait il pas mieux que quiconque, qu'il ne fallait pas mettre un satédien en colère ?

S'il s'était juste contenté de le voir puis de s'éclipser ! Mais non, bien évidement, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le charrier ! Mais quel crétin ! Le jeune homme avait beau répéter à McKay qu'il devait tourner 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avait de parler, il ferait bien d'appliquer ce conseil à lui-même !

Un bruit se fit entendre. John se raidit, l'oreille aux aguets, écoutant le moindre bruit, le moindre murmure…Mais rien, juste du vent…Le Colonel soupira un grand coup, personne ! Il pouvait espérer avoir au moins quelque minutes de répit.

Sheppard s'étira et commença à avancer vers son lit en se massant la nuque de droit à gauche. Ronon n'y allait pas de main morte quand même ! Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser… A peine eut il cette pensée qu'une ombre le projeta violement contre le mur !

Surpris et à moitié sonné, John ne se retourna même pas, il n'en eut même pas le temps d'ailleurs, car on le plaqua contre le béton ramenant son bras dans son dos.

**Ronon :** - Je vous tiens !

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le Runner plia un peu plus son bras. Maintenant qu'il le tenait il n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir ! Pas après ce qu'il avait vu ! Il devait le faire taire ! Ou trouver un moyen tout du moins. Il secoua la tête pour enlever les dernières bribes de la voix de Teyla qui lui disait que la violence n'était pas une solution et resserra sa prise.

**John :** - Ronon, on pourrait peut-être… _(Son bras fut ramené un peu plus haut dans son dos)_ Ok, ok, d'accord je n'ai rien dit.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas. John pouvait sentir le souffle anarchique du Runner dans son dos, et imaginait nettement la colère qui émanait de lui ! Ses muscles tendus, sa mâchoire crispée ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le mette en colère ?

**Ronon :** - Vous allez me le payer !

**John :** - Ronon, mon ami….

**Ronon** : - Il n'y a plus d'amitié Sheppard ! Cria t il en le plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi froide.

Mauvaise approche…Il devait trouver une autre idée…Mais lequel ? Comment réussir à calmer un Ronon en colère ? Ah ! Les anciens avait inventé beaucoup de chose, mais aucun manuel pour se cas de figure, bien évidement ! S'excuser….Cela restait là meilleur solution…

**John :** - D'accord, je m'excuse ! Dit-il, la respiration rapide.

**Ronon :** (entre ces dents) – Je ne vous crois pas ! Fit il en lui tordant le bras un peu plus.

**John** : _(grimaçant)_ – Bon sang Ronon ! Merde ! Vous êtes prêt à m'arracher le bras et vous pensez encore que je mens ? Quel en serait mon intérêt ?

Il était vrai que…La situation exposée ainsi, Sheppard avait peu à gagner à lui mentir. Mais quand même…Le voyant hésiter, le Colonel cru bon de renchérir.

**John :** - Je vous jure Ronon, je ne dirai rien. _(Soupirant)_ Je reconnais que c'était stupide de ma part de me moquer de vous !

**Ronon** : - Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas lieu !

**John :** - Non ! Mais cela ma fait bizarre de vous voir avec cet ours en peluche dans vos bras. Etre si délicat avec lui, lui mettre un nœud…Je n'ai pas pu résister…Mais je n'avais pas à le faire, surtout que c'était pour votre futur bébé.

Ronon se mit à réfléchir aux dires de John. Il avait l'air sincère…Peut-être qu'il l'était après tout ? Il ne connaissait pas d'homme dans sa position qui se serait amusé à lui mentir. John avait tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité. Car, en une pression, il pouvait lui casser le bras. L'ex Runner poussa un profond soupir, avant de décoller John du mur et de le pousser assez rudement au sol.

**John :** _(se massant les fesses)_ – Ahouuu ça fait mal ! Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de douceur Ronon vous savez ? Car je ne veux pas dire mais…

Sheppard s'interrompit, après avoir relevé les yeux vers Ronon. Jamais celui-ci ne lui avait paru si impressionnant vu d'en bas, il ressemblait à une de ces grandes armoires à glace que l'on pouvait trouver à la sortie des boites de nuits les plus huppées. Son visage inexpressif et ces yeux noirs, qui le scrutaient, tel un ver accroché au bout d'un hameçon, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le satédien, quant à lui, se délectait de voir le visage déconfit de Sheppard. Il savait que si Teyla avait été la, elle lui aurait dit de cesser de le torturer ainsi. En y réfléchissant, elle l'aurait arrêté depuis longtemps ! Sauf que sa tête en cette instant valait bien toutes les chasses aux wraiths de la galaxie…Bon, peut-être pas toutes les chasses aux wraiths… Mais une ou deux au moins…Il accentua son froncement de sourcils et vit Sheppard déglutir, ce qui lui procura un plaisir intense.

**John : (**_bafouillant)_ – Ecoutez Ronon, on pourrait…Je ne sais pas moi… (_appuyant son regard) _discuter.

John grimaça. Discuter ! Mais qu'espérait-il ? Tenir salon avec le Runner ? Il savait pertinemment que la discussion n'était pas le point fort de Ronon. Il était vraiment bon pour la casse…D'ailleurs il vit Ronon avançer sa main fermée vers lui… Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. C'était lâche de sa part, il le savait, mais le Colonel 'avait pas envie de voir venir le coup de poing. Coup, bien mérité d'ailleurs.

Le militaire attendit, plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne sente aucun poing venir s'écraser sur son nez. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, pour constater que Ronon lui tendait la main. Apres lui avoir jeté un regard d'inconphrénsion, auquel Ronon ne répondit pas, Sheppard se décida à accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Il lui avait peut-être pardonné ? A moins qu'il ne préférait frapper un homme debout qu'à terre. Cette solution apparue aux yeux de John comme la plus plausible.

**Ronon** : - C'est bon.

**John** : _(incrédule)_ – Pardon ?

**Ronon **: - C'est bon, on ne va pas continuer avec cette histoire.

John cru tomber à la renverse.

**John **: _(avec des yeux ronds)_ – Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda t il perplexe.

Ronon, les bras croisés le regardait un œil impassible. Ouais… Il n'avait pas une tête a rigoler.

**Ronon :** - Vous vous êtes excusez, j'accepte. _(Après un silence)_ De toute façon, j'ai de quoi vous faire chanter, si l'envie vous prend de vouloir parler.

Il aurait du se douter que ce revirement de situation cachait quelque chose. John lui jeta un regard avant de demander.

**John :** _(suspicieux)_ – Qui est ?

**Ronon :** - Le fait que…. _(Faisant mine de réfléchir)_ Vous vous mettez de la crème sur le visage par exemple.

**John :** _(criant presque)_ – Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta-t-il les joues légèrement rougissantes.

La vérité était que oui, il s'appliquait de la crème sur le visage, afin d'éviter les rides. Mais qui avait il de mal a cela ? Il avait bien le droit d'être coquet non ? Mais…Le militaire plissa les yeux, minute, comment Ronon savait il ? Sheppard se redressa reprenant contenance, tout en se raclant la gorge.

**Ronon :** - Je vous ai vu à la sortie du vestiaire. Fit il comme faisant écho à ses pensés.

**John **: _(plissant les yeux_) – Ok, Ok, on est quitte ?

**Ronon :** _(hochant la tête)_ – On l'est !

Comme il était rentré, Ronon se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à la porte, il se retourna à demi.

**Ronon : **- Oh John ?

**John :** - Quoi ?

**Ronon :** - Vous pouvez dire merci à Elizabeth de vous avoir protégé.

Sur ces mots le satédien sortie, laissant un John sheppard hagard, la bouche entrouverte…Mais comment avait il su ?

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici avez du retard, mais vous avez l'habitude, la suite des 7 péchés capitaux !_

_J'espère que cette suite centré sur notre chère scientifique vous plaira !_

_Forum de fanfiction sur stargate et autres séries, adresse dans mon profil !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Xoxoxox_

_**Totorsg **__: Merci ma vick ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_**x8-twilight-8x**__ : mdr oui exacte ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas McKay qui est au courant en premier ^^_

_**Rafikis**__ : humm tu connais la réponse pour la moquette ^^ attend de lire celle qu'on à écrite avec zaza lol merci ma Rafi !_

_Xoxoxox_

Péché n°5 : L'Orgueil.

John poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, qui fit hausser un sourcil aux gardes en faction qui parcouraient le couloir. Sheppard leur fit un petit sourire circonspect, tout en continuant sa marche. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui joue les baby–sitter de McKay ? Il était assez grand, il n'avait plus besoin qu'on vienne l'accueillir à la sortie du jumper ! Bon certes, il était le chef militaire et se devait d'accueillir le chef scientifique. Chef scientifique qui ramenait peut-être des nouvelles potentiellement susceptible de les intéresser !

Le Colonel grimaç place n'était pas ici, mais auprès d'Elizabeth à l'infirmerie. Sauf que celle-ci c'était montrée tellement convaincante, qu'il n'avait pu lui résister. A bien y réfléchir, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne lui résistait guère. Faudrait qu'il songe à trouver une parade. D'ailleurs…John se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme avait tellement insisté pour qu'il aille accueillir Rodney ? Cherchait-elle à l'éloigner d'infirmerie ? De toute façon, c'était mal le connaître, car il avait bien intention d'expédier McKay fissa ! C'est sur cette pensé qu'il pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement.

A peine eut il franchit le seuil que Sheppard marqua un temps d'arrêt. Un… Attroupement, n'ayant pas peur des mots, s'était littéralement formé. Bon, à cela rien de bizarre, il y avait toujours un nombre assez conséquent de personnes à venir assister au débarquement des arrivants de la Terre. Cela, depuis l'installation du pont intergalactique. Sauf que là, les personnes présentes étaient agglutinées, autour d'un point, y formant un cercle concentrique.

Le militaire haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, que ce passait il encore ? Quelqu'un avait ramené un asgard avec lui ou quoi ? Une infime angoisse l'envahit et si quelqu'un avait ramené un clown ? Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette idée totalement absurde. La meilleure façon de le savoir était encore d'y aller ! C'est sur cette pensée que le militaire s'avança vers le petit groupe.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que toutes les personnes se trouvaient concentrées autour de… Rodney ? Qu'est ce que le scientifique avait donc trouvé sur terre pour susciter un tel rassemblement ? Le Saint Graal ? Les mines du roi salomon ? Surement quelque chose de très intéressant pour susciter un tel intérêt. Comme si l'égo et l'orgueil du scientifique n'était pas suffisamment développés comme ça ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'alimenter en l'écoutant ! Est-ce que lui l'écoutait ? Bon… Mauvaise exemple…

John se décida à intervenir, sinon il le savait, Rodney était capable de durer toute la nuit. Les bribes de voix du scientifique lui parvenait aux oreilles.

**Rodney :** - J'ai risqué ma vie ! Oui, oui, ils étaient tous derrière moi ! J'ai eu peur, mais je ne pouvais le laisser.

**John :** - Que se passe t- il ? Demanda le Colonel Sheppard, les mains sur ses hanches

Les militaires présents se mirent au garde à vous, tandis que McKay lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait de discuter avec deux scientifiques. Enfin… Discuter…Monologuer serait le terme exact… Comme d'habitude.

**John :** - Repos Major ! Dit-il, en un sourire à Lorne.

**Lorne :** - Merci.

**John **: _(fronçant les sourcils_) – Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que signifie ce comité Lorne ? Le Docteur McKay à trouvé la pierre philosophale ? dit-il, fier de sa blague.

Lorne esquissa un sourire.

**Lorne** : - Non, pas vraiment. Vous devriez lui demander.

Sheppard le regarda intrigué, avant de se tourner vers McKay, tandis que les militaires présent se dispersaient.

**John **: - Alors Rodney ? Que vous est il arrivé ? Vous avez trouvé la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka !

Le canadien se figea, menton levé, un air supérieur sur le visage. Qui ? Qui avait donc osé l'interrompre dans son histoire ? Lui, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies, comment pouvait on envisager de lui couper la parole ? hummmm encore un de ces nouveaux scientifiques, qui n'avait pas entendu parler de lui et qui se croyait supérieur à son génie ! Eh bien il allait le lui montrer. Il se tourna vers cet intrus, le regard plus noir que jamais, bien décidé à lu faire ravaler ces paroles. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut.

**Rodney : **(écarquillant les yeux) – Sheppard ! Fit-il étonné.

**John :** _(tapant son torse)_ – Le seul et l'unique !

Mckay roula des yeux, heureusement l'unique, il n'osait imaginer sa vie avec un second John Sheppard. D'ailleurs, il devrait songer à dire à Elizabeth, de veiller à ne pas se reproduire avec lui ! La survie de la cité en dépendait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était il surpris ? Il n'y avait que Sheppard pour l'interrompre de façon si cavalière. Le canadien soupira, décidément, quand apprendrait il à ne pas interrompre un génie de son envergure ? Enfin, pensa t il en secouant la tête, tout en reportant son attention sur Sheppard.

Celui ci regardait a présent Rodney avec des yeux ronds. Hummm, il aurait du s'attendre à cette réaction de sa part. C'était la même déjà, à Cheyenne Montain, il commençait à avoir l'habitude… Puis ? La tête de Sheppard valait bien le détour on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question. ! Lui il voulait qu'on lui pose la question ! Cette question à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de répondre et de laquelle il était plutôt fier. C'est pour cela que Rodney se tourna complètement face au militaire, afin que celui le voit mieux, mais aussi, pour lui montrer par ce fait, qu'il avait toute son attention ? Il devrait même sans montrer flatter.

**Rodney** : _(avec un petit sourire)_ – Un problème Sheppard ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à le dévisager. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, se rendant compte de son impolitesse.

**John** : - Dites-moi Rodney, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

En effet, le scientifique abordait un beau cocard à l'œil droit, qui commençait à devenir violet/mauve par endroit. Celui-ci esquiva un petit sourire, trop heureux de lui répondre.

**Rodney :** _(se redressant)_ – Figurez vous, que cela m'est arrivé en mission.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils) –_ En mission ? (_riant)_ Vous vous êtes pris les pieds dans une souche d'arbre ? C'est ça ?

Hummm Sheppard avait décidément une bien piètre opinion de lui, il allait bien vite le détromper.

**Rodney **_(avec un air supérieur_) – Détrompez-vous ! Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit que vous le penserz !

**John **: - Ah non ? Dit-il étonner. Comment vous vous êtes fait ce cocard alors ?

**Rodney :** - En mission comme je vous l'ai dit ! En sauvant la vie d'un militaire plus exactement !

**John :** _(manquant de s'étouffer) _– Vous ?

Une colère commença à naitre en lui, quand il vit la réaction de John.

**Rodney **: _(agacé)-_Quoi ? Après tout, pourquoi cela vous parait il étonnant ? Je vous ai bien sauvé la vie à vous ! Et plusieurs fois même ! (_plissant les yeux_) Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que c'est même devenu une habitude entre nous ? Fit-il en liant tout les deux du doigt.

Le militaire grinça des dents, parfois, il apprécierait que McKay oublie cet état de chose entre eux. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui rappeler tout les cinq minutes, ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

**John :** _(le regardant dans les yeux, entre ces dents)_ – Excusez-moi Rodney, mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris.

**Rodney :**_ (haussant un sourcil_) – Le plus simplement du monde. La planète était attaquée, on à donné l'ordre de repli, nous nous sommes tous repliés vers la porte,. Alors que nous courrions, pour éviter des tirs, l'un des projectiles a manqué de toucher le soldat qui courrait à mes cotés. Sans même y réfléchir, je me suis jeté sur lui et c'est là que j'ai heurté le sol ou il y avait une pierre. Récita-t-il, comme s'il avait tout apprit par cœur.

John plissa les yeux, c'est bizarre, mais il ne croyait pas du Tout Rodney ! Enfin, il était surtout sceptique quand à la capacité de réaction du scientifique à protéger quelqu'un face au danger. En tant normal, il se protégeait lui et personne d'autre.

**Rodney** : _(aboyant)_ _ Quoi ? Dit-il agacé par l'attitude de son amie.

**John :** - Rien, je me demandais juste ce que vous faisiez en mission sur une planète, avec une équipe sg, alors que vous êtiez en vacances.

**Rodney **: - Vous savez _(le regardant par en dessous)_ Tout le monde ne passe pas vos vacances comme vous !

John lui jeta un regard oblique.

**Rodney :** - Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais au SGC quand j'ai appris qu'un de leur scientifique avait potentiellement trouvé quelque chose. Je suis donc naturellement allez les voir !

**John :** - C'est tout ?

**Rodney **: - Mon génie n'a d'égal que mon talent, ils ne peuvent se passer de moi, que voulez vous !

Mon dieu, existait il sur terre une personne plus orgueilleuse que Rodney ? Il en doutait royalement ! Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie se débarrasser de lui !

**John **: - Sinon autre chose qui ce serait passé sur terre ?

**Rodney :** - Non rien !

John écarquilla les yeux haussant les sourcils avant d'imiter le poisson avec sa bouche et de dire.

**John : -** Bon, bah très bien, alors vous feriez bien d'aller voir Jennifer pour cet œil. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'infecte ! Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur scientifique ! Dit-il ironique.

**Rodney :** - J'y vais de ce pas ! _(hochant la tête)_ Sheppard.

John le lui rendit, en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr et certain que Rodney lui mentait.

OoOoO

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Sheppard pose toujours des questions, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ces dires ? Bien sûr que non ! C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! S'il continuait il allait découvrir la vérité. Il ne devait pas ! En aucun cas ! Rodney soupira. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'était pas venu l'accueillir à sa descente de Jumper non plus ! Quelle poisse ! Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire à Jennifer pour justifier cet œil au beurre noir.

Car, le jeune homme savait parfaitement que le mensonge mission ne prendrait pas avec elle. Hélas… De un, car elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et de deux, car il ne pouvait lui mentir…Fichu amour quand tu nous tiens ! C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il parcouru celle-ci du regard, et constatant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il se dirigea instinctivement vers son bureau. Sans remarquer Elizabeth assise sur un des lits non loin.

Il toqua à la porte pour marquer sa présence ce qui eut le don de faire relever la tête de Jennifer. Celle-ci dans un première temps sourit à sa vue, avant de se départir bien vite de son sourire, quand elle remarqua le cocard de Rodney.

**Jennifer **: _(se levant contournant son bureau)_ – Mon dieu Rodney ! Comment tu t'es fait cela ? L'interrogea t elle en s'approchant de lui.

Une fois suffisamment prés, Rodney la pris par la taille, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander.

**Rodney :** - Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

Jennifer fut plus qu'étonné par cette demande.

**Jennifer :** - Moi oui, parfaitement, mais toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il lui prit les mains un instant avant de dire.

**Rodney :** - En fait _(baissant les yeux)_ J'ai…

Sentant le regard lourd de sa compagne posé sur lui, il releva les yeux vers elle. Une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit ! Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver une idée en si peu de temps.

**Rodney :** - Enfaite, je me suis fais se cocard en sauvant une veille dame.

La jeune doctoresse fronça les sourcils.

**Jennifer : -** Une veille dame ? Vous me tromperiez Docteur ?

**Rodney :** _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Quoi ? Non, jamais…

Il aimait trop Jennifer pour oser songer à cela.

**Rodney :** - En fait, j'étais avec Mady dans la rue, et j'ai entendue une veille dame crier. Un voleur venait de lui voler son sac à main. Il est passé juste à coté de nous, bousculant Mady au passage. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai foncé sur lui et c'est en me battant avec ce vil personnage que j'ai réussi à récolter cet œil.

**Jennifer** : - Tu es fou, tu aurais pu être blessé gravement !

Le canadien l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre.

**Rodney :** - Ne t'en fais pas, puis, je devais bien montrer l'exemple à Mady.

Elle le jugea un instant.

**Jennifer** : - La prochaine fois tu lui montreras l'exemple de façon moins risquée, d'accord ?

McKay sourie face à tant de sollicitude. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'une femme s'occupait ainsi de lui, et il devait bien dire qu'il aimait cela.

**Rodney :** _(l'embrassant)_ – Promis !

**Jennifer :** _(plissant les yeux)_ – J'espère ! _(lui tapant sur le torse)_ ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner !

En sortant du bureau, elle vit du coin de l'œil Elizabeth, toujours assise sur le lit, avec un John à ses cotés qui semblait figé. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, si cela avait été important, le Docteur Weir l'aurait interpellée. La jeune femme avait du sûrement lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Or contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune Docteur, ce n'était pas exactement cela qui avait provoqué cet état de choc chez le militaire. En effet, celui-ci était rentré quelque minutes après le canadien, puis s'était dirigé instinctivement vers Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** - N'étais tu pas sensé accueillir Rodney ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui sourit, mit une main sur sa joue, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu tenais tellement à m'éloigner de l'infirmerie.

**Elizabeth :** (soupirant) – Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou juste pour des examens de routine !

Il lui fit une petite moue contrite.

**John :** - Je m'inquiété pour toi. Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de sourire. Oui, elle le savait, il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, et elle espérait qu'il le ferait encore longtemps. Le Docteur Weir releva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer plus par manque d'air que par envie.

**Elizabeth : -** Je sais, et je t'en remercie (_souriant)_ Mais je vais bien !

**John :** _(la regardant par en dessous, appuyant son regard)_ – Sûr ?

**Elizabeth :** - Sûre et certaine ! _(Souriant_) Alors dis moi, qu'as-tu fait de Rodney ?

**John : -** Pour une fois je ne lui ai rien fait du tout !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coté, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher. Il luit fit un sourire des plus charmeurs avant de répondre.

**John **: - Notre grand garçon est revenu avec un cocard ! Dit-il amuser.

La leader le regarda avec des yeux rond, comme si John venait de se transformer en asgards.

**Elizabeth :** - Pardon ? Fit-elle, incrédule.

**John :** - Tu m'as bien compris, il nous à « ramené » un joli cocard.

**Elizabeth **: - Comment ?

**John :** -Apparemment, il est partie en mission avec une équipe SG. Lors de cette petite excursion, qui devait être pacifique et ennuyeuse à souhait.

Elizabeth ne put se retenir un léger sourire. Quand il n'y avait pas un peu d'action pour John, la mission était inutile. Bien qu'elle souhaitait pourtant qu'il s'attire moins d'ennuis en mission. Enfin, ils en avaient déjà parlé…

**John** : _(levant un doigt) –_ Figure toi qu'il y a même eut un peu d'action ! Ils se sont fait tirer dessus ! Mckay a plongé pour sauver un militaire alors que les tirs fusaient de partout.

**Elizabeth** : _(étonné)_ – Notre Rodney ?

**John :** - _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Je suis tout aussi étonné que toi, Personnellement, je n'y crois pas du tout mais…

Elizabeth vit John se figer comme si ont venait de le congeler sur place. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait écouter quelque chose…

**Elizabeth :** - Quelque chose ne va pas John ?

Celui-ci leva la main, lui intimant par se geste le silence, accentuant le froncement de sourcils de la diplomate. La voix de McKay lui parvenait aux oreilles.

**Rodney :** - Je me suis fais cela en stoppant un voleur, qui venait de voler le sac à main d'une veille dame.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de John, il en était sûr, Rodney lui avait menti…

OoOoO

Par la suite, une fois sorti de sa torpeur, John avait raconté à Elizabeth le mensonge de Rodney. Bien que réticent, Sheppard avait finalement accepté suite à l'avis de sa compagne, de ne rien dire. Enfin, surtout devant Jennifer…Le Colonel faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… une question lui taraudait cependant l'esprit. Comment le canadien s'était il fait cet œil au beurre noir alors ?

Il se posait encore cette question au moment ou il rentrait dans la salle de contrôle. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, qui affichait 12H00. Il était l'heure pour lui d'extirper sa belle de sa tour de verre afin de l'amener manger au mess. En passant devant Samuel, celui-ci interpella.

**Samuel : -** Colonel Sheppard !

**John :** _(se retournant, fronçant les sourcils) –_ Oui, un problème sergent ?

**Samuel :** - Il y a un message de la sœur du Docteur Mckay.

**John : -** Qui est ? _(voyant le regard du sergent_) Je lui transmettrais, à moins que cela ne sois strictement confidentielle.

Samuel hésita quelques secondes…

**Samuel :** - Elle lui demandait si son œil allait mieux. Et aussi que la prochaine fois, il devrait faire attention en ouvrant son tube de dentifrice. Car pour qu'il se face mal avec le bouchon, il faut qu'il soit vraiment maladroit…

Le colonel failli éclater de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Rodney McKay, ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

_Bonne année à tous ! Voici la suite des 7 péchés capitaux, avec l'avant dernier péché la paresse ! Je pense que le personnage que j'ai choisie va vous surprendre, mais bon, je ne pouvais employer deux fois Rodney ^^_

_**Hator :** Merci, j'espère que ce 6 eme péché de plaira ! _

_**Totorsg **: Merci ma belle, faut vraiment que je lis tes fics, tu les as publiées sur ? Je dois aussi un remerciement à Bob l'éponge qui m'a inspiré cette épisode. Lol _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Péché n°6 : La Paresse.

Teyla adresse un sourire au Docteur Weir, avant d'essayer autant que lui permettait sa grossesse de 9 mois et demi, de s'installer à la table.

Elizabeth : - Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, en voyant Teyla grimacer.

Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible, avant de répondre.

**Teyla **: - J'irais beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il sera sorti !

**Elizabeth **: (_avec un léger sourire)_ – Je me doute. Mais vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps.

**Teyla **: - J'aurais du accoucher depuis deux semaines ! Mais visiblement, le bébé n'est pas pressé de sortir. _(Regardant du coin de l'œil Ronon)_ Il n'a visiblement pas hérité cela de son père.

Le satédien esquissa un petit sourire, mais ne pipa mot, peu désireux de subir une nouvelle fois les changements d'humeur de sa compagne. Il en faisait les frais depuis un moment déjà. John, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

**John :** - Heureusement pour nous ! Fini t- il, avec un hochement de tête.

**Rodney** : - Vous Sheppard, vous ne tenez pas à la vie ! Fit McKay en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qui lui fallu un regard noir de la part du militaire, qui lui même en reçu un de la part de Ronon. Mais cela ne l'empecha pas de continuer.

**John :** - Vous avez essayé les relations sexuelles ? A ce qu'il parait, cela provoque l'accouchement.

Teyla pris une jolie couleur pivoine, Elizabeth elle failli recracher le contenu de son verre, quand à Rodney, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cuisse de poulet ! Ronon, quand à lui, regardait Sheppard avec un drôle d'air.

**Elizabeth :** - Enfin John ! Dit-elle, en lui envoyant un regard lourd de sens.

**John **: _(étonné)_ – Quoi ?

Rodney, remit, reprit parole.

**Rodney : -** Bon sang Sheppard on est à table ! Epargnez nous ce genre de question : Grimaça t-il.

Elizabeth quand à elle, plissa les yeux en croisant les bras.

**Elizabeth **: _(avec un léger sourire)_ – Tu es bien informé sur la question dit moi !

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth, répondant d'un sourire enjôleur.

**John : -** Je me renseigne pour quand tu seras enceinte !

Le canadien ne manque pas de relever vivement la tête à cette annonce.

**Rodney **: - Quoi ? Cria t- il presque. _(Bougeant un doigt)_ Pitié Elizabeth pas un autre Sheppard !

La diplomate fut prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais Sheppard le devança.

**John :** - McKay ?

**Rodney **: - Oui ?

**John :** - La ferme !

Le scientifique le regarda avec de grands yeux, visiblement vexé, avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette de frites, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Celle-ci ne fut interrompue que lorsque Lorne et Jennifer arrivèrent à leur table. Cette dernière embrassa Rodney, ce qui fit grimacer Sheppard, avant que celle-ci ne s'enquérisse de l'état de sa patiente.

**Jennifer :** - Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas dans le pire des cas nous déclencherons l'accouchement.

Teyla lui fit un sourire forcé, préférant nettement que son enfant naisse sans aucune assistance médicale. Mais, si elle n'avait pas le choix…

**Elizabeth : -** Vous allez bien Evan, s'inquiéta Elizabeth, en voyant les cernes du Major.

Celui-ci releva la tête, légèrement surpris par la question, avant de répondre en un sourire.

**Evans :** - ça va.

**John **: - _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Vous êtes sûr Major ? Car vous avez une sale tête et il est hors de question que vous partiez en mission si vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme !

Evans baissa les yeux en soupirant.

**Evans **: - Il est vrai que, depuis quelque temps je dors mal.

**Jennifer** : _(se tournant vers lui)_ – Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? Je pourrais vous donnez quelques cachets pour dormir.

**Evans** : _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste à cause de… (Il hésita) Du bruit…

**Rodney :** - _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Du bruit ?

**Evans :** - Oui, depuis plusieurs nuits j'entends du bruit provenir de la salle de photocopieuse. Située juste à coté de mes quartiers.

Les 3 couples présents à la table s'empourprèrent. En effet, la salle de photocopieuse était devenue le lieu des escapades nocturnes aussi bien de Jennifer et Rodney, que de Ronon et Teyla, qui laissait parler ces hormones à tous va, au grand damne de Ronon, qui malgré son endurance, avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Quand à John et Elizabeth, bien qu'à présent leur relation était connue de tous, ils aimaient toujours tester des endroits encore inexplorés. Sheppard se redressa, puis après cet raclé la gorge, pris la parole.

**John : -** Ce sont peut-être les photocopieuses ? Suggéra John en haussant les sourcils.

**Evans** : _(sceptique)_ – Qui fonctionnent toutes seules au milieu de la nuit ?

Le militaire grimaça devant la stupidité de son propos.

**Rodney** : - Ou des souris ! Renchérit McKay.

Jennifer jeta un regard oblique à Rodney. Comme si ses souris pouvaient s'échapper de leur cage ! Non, mais quelle idée stupide !

**John :** - Vous devriez changer de quartiers ! _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Bien que vous l'avez fait il y a longtemps.

**Evans **: - Exact ! Mais j'aime ces quartiers. Ils sont spacieux, je n'ai pas envie de revenir dans les anciens.

De tout façon, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y retourner…Surtout pas dans l'Etat dans lequel ils les avaient laissé.

**John** : - Dans ces conditions…

**Ronon** : _(le coupant)_ – Nous devrions allez voir !

Evan se redressa à cette annonce.

**Evan **: - Quoi ? Cria t il presque. Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous le jure !

McKay lui, ne parut pas écouter la remarque de Lorne et tourna la tête vers le satédien intéressé. Bien que barbare, il pouvait avoir de bonnes idées quelque fois.

**Rodney** : - Je vous approuve pour une fois Ronon !( levant un doigt) Après tout, nous avons exploré cet aile il y a peu de temps. Quelque chose nous à peut-être échappé… Nous devrions aller voir !

**Evans :** - Ecoutez, je vous remercie, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je suis sûr que j'ai du rêver cela. Dit-il, son cœur s'accélérant.

Il n'avait pas envie à vrai dire, que John, Ronon et Rodney mettent le nez dans ses quartiers ! Pas du tout même ! Ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir pourrait briser sa carrière ! Pire, sa réputation ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, c'était impensable ! Voyant l'anxiété du Major, Elizabeth crue bon intervenir.

**Elizabeth : (**_d'une voix douce_) – Je sais que… _(Cherchant ses mots) _Cela peu vous paraître une intrusion dans votre vie privée.

**Evan** : - Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant dans les yeux) –_ Comme l'a dit le Docteur McKay, cet aile à été découverte récemment, et si quelque chose d'anormal si passe nous devons le savoir ! Imaginez ce pourrait être quelque chose de dangereux pour la cité. Voudriez vous la mettre en danger ?

Evan grimaça. Le Docteur Weir appuyait sur un point sensible…Son sens du devoir… Bien sur, il était partagé entre sa peur que l'on découvre ces quartiers, mais aussi celle qu'il arrive malheur à Atlantis si jamais par sa faute, ces bruits s'avéraient plus graves qu'il ne le pensait…

**Evans :** (_soupirant en baissant les yeux)_ – Non, bien sur que non…

**John **: - De toute façon Major, je ne vous laisserais pas reprendre les missions dans cet état de fatigue. _(il soupira)_ Donc, nous allons régler ce problème maintenant ! (_A Lorne, Ronon et Rodney)_ Vous venez ? Leur demanda t-il, en se levant.

Quoi ? Déjà ? D'accord, c'était pour la bonne marche de la cité, mais Lorne avait tout de même espéré qu'ils viennent plus tard dans la journée. Au moins, il aurait pu ranger…Mais visiblement le regard que Sheppard lui lançait ne laissez place à aucune réplique. Ce fut donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur qu'il obéit.

OoOoO

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entré, levant les yeux au ciel quand ses 3 amis stoppèrent pile devant l'entré. Il s'attendait à ces réactions…

**John :** _(hochant faiblement la tête, en plissant les yeux)_ – Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous avez changé de quartier.

**Rodney :** _(avec un petit rire) _Jennifer qui se plaint que je ne range pas ! Attendez qu'elle voie ça !

Ce commentaire lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

**Rodney **: - Hey ! _(jetant un regard noir à Sheppard)_ ça fait mal !

**John :** - Cela vous apprendra à dire des idioties !

Ronon quand à lui ne dit mot, chose qui aux yeux d'Evan, était bien pire que tout le reste…Le silence était toujours plus désarçonnant que les commentaires acerbes. Mais… La vraie question était, pouvait on ne serait ce que commenter la pièce qui se trouvait offerte à leur yeux ébahis ? A vraie dire, pas vraiment… En effet, un nombre incalculable d'objets divers et variés se trouvaient posés un peu partout, que se soit sur les meubles ou à même le sol.

La table basse était remplie de magazine variés, devant elle se trouvait des tas de DVD sortie de leur boites qui jonchaient le sol. D'autres, se trouvaient en équilibre précaire sur le meuble télé, au lieu d'être bien rangés dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet. On ne distinguait plus le canapé, ont pouvait deviner sont existence, par le simple fait que tous savaient qu'un tas de vêtements ne tenait pas en équilibre tout seul.

Les portes de l'armoire étaient ouvertes, le lit défait, au sol trainaient des vêtements….Le bureau lui eh bien… Tous se demandait encore comment il ne c'était pas écroulé sous le tas de paperasse qu'il y avait dessus. Visiblement, le Major Lorne prenait les choses, mais était trop paresseux pour envisager un instant de les ranger à leur place. Qui aurait put dire que c'était un militaire abonné à l'ordre et à la discipline ?

**John :** - J'ai la fâcheuse l'impression d'être dans la 4ème dimension. Vous êtes bien militaire Lorne ?

Evan n'avait qu'une seule envie, se faire le plus petit possible, ou bien alors aller se cacher dans un trou de souris… Accessoirement les deux !

**Evans** : _(dépité) –_ Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Mais pourtant quand je suis en mission, ou en caserne je ne supporte pas une chose qui ne soit pas rangée ! Mais à partir du moment où je suis chez moi, ou dans mes quartiers…J'ai la flemme de ranger quoi que se soit !

**John :** (_grimaçant)_ – Je voie ça…

**Rodney :** - Vous voulez le nom d'une femme de ménage ?

McKay reçus une seconde claque derrière la tête, ce qui valut un regard noir à Sheppard. Lorne lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

**John :** _(claquant dans ces mains)_ – Bon, n'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes venus ! _(se_ _frottant les mains)_ Si on cherchait d'où venait le bruit que vous entendez depuis plusieurs nuits ? **( a Rodney)** Vous avez votre détecteur ?

**Rodney :** - Oui !

**John **: - Très bien commençons !

L'épreuve fut plus ardue qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, due entre autre chose, aux nombres incalculables d'affaires qui songeait le sol. Après une exploration minutieuse des plus périlleuses, Rodney ne trouva rien d'anormal.

**Rodney :** - Une chose est sûre, c'est que vos quartiers ne sont pas en proie a une activité alien quelconque ! A moins qu'on ne prenne en compte le manque évident de place…

**Evan :** - _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Vous m'envoyez ravi ! Dit-il ironique.

John soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure cherchant ses mots.

**John :** - Ecoutez Lorne, vous allez voir cette nuit et si… Vous entendez encore du bruit vous et vos…

Il balaya la pièce du regard, hésitant sur l'expression à employer…Bien que le mot capharnaüm lui venait à l'esprit…

**John : **- Vos affaires, reprit il, devrez changer de quartier.

**Evans **: - Très bien ! En espérant que ce soir, je n'entendrai rien ! dit-il, avec une note d'espoir, peu désireux de devoir amener ses affaires dans un autre quartier.

OoOoO

? : - Tu crois que cela est prudent ? Demanda une voix étouffée entre deux baisers.

La jeune femme arrêta de l'embrasser, encrant son regard au sien.

**Jennifer **: - Rodney ?

**Rodney **: _(forçant les sourcils)_ – Oui ?

**Jennifer **: - Tais toi et embrasse moi ! Dit-elle juste avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

OoOoO

Le militaire laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, puis se frotta le visage dans ses mains. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ! Une colère, mêlait à un rire nerveux l'envahit. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait c'était dormir un peu ! Même que deux heures Tout, pour ne plus entendre CE bruit ! Il leur avait pourtant précisé que cela ne venait pas de ses quartiers ! Mais non, ils n'en avaient pas tenu compte ! Résultat, sa paresse alimentait dorénavant les bruits de couloirs de la cité !

Bon, là s'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus ! D'un geste agacé, il ota sa couverture, enfila son treillis, puis partit voir ce qui se passait exactement dans cette salle de photocopie !

OoOoO

Des gémissements étouffés, et des froissements de vêtements s'élevaient dans la pièce. La main du scientifique dégrafa avec habilité la pièce de lingerie qui le séparait des trésors de sa doctoresse préférée. Sa paume effleura une de ses pointe lorsqu'il la sentie se raidir.

**Rodney :** _(fronçant les sourcils) –_ Quoi ?

**Jennifer **_**:**__ (faiblement) – Tu n'as rien entendu ? _

**Rodney :** _(Souriant) –_ Tes gémissements, si !

**Jennifer :** _(le frappant)_ – Idiot ! Je te parle d'un autre bruit !

McKay soupira, et consentit à écouter un éventuel bruit, mais rien.

**Rodney **: - Je n'entends rien ! _(agacé)_ Satisfaite ?

Jennifer grimaça peu convaincue. Cependant si McKay disait ne rien avoir entendue c'est qu'il devait ne rien avoir entendue ! Trouillard comme il était, si un bruit suspect était parvenue à ses oreilles il aurait été le premier à interrompre leur ébat. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle reprit leur baiser.

OoOoO

Oreilles collé à la paroi, les sourcils froncé, il tentait vainement d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre coté… il n'était pas fou, les bruits provenait bien de cette pièce ! Assez tergiversé, les doutes n'étaient plus possible, et son énervement l'emportait sur sa fatigue ! Il était plus que temps qu'il mette les choses au clair !

D'une main plus fébrile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu il se sait de son 9 mm qui se trouvait à sa cuisse. Cela, non sans qu'une once d'angoisse ne l'envahisse. Il n'avait jamais été peureux, de toute façon, étant donné le métier qu'il exerçait, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais… Evan devait bien s'avouer que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte l'effrayait. Après tout, on était sur Atlantis, tout pouvait arriver ! Allez savoir quel monstre se trouvait derrière cette porte ! Soupirant, afin de se donner du courage, il se décida à entrer.

OoOoO

Rodney et Jennifer se figèrent au moment ou ils n'allaient former plus qu'un. Leur regards apeurés se croisèrent en même temps, Keller descendit immédiatement de l'endroit ou elle était assise.

**Rodney **: _(Murmurant)_ Qu'est ce que c'était ?

**Jennifer :** - Je ne sais pas. Murmura t- elle à son tour.

Le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau.

**Rodney :** - ça viens par ici…

**Jennifer :** _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Mon dieu !

Comme s'il venait d'être touché par un éclair, ils eurent la même idée et c'est dans un grand capharnaüm qu'ils essayèrent de se rhabiller.

OoOoO

Le bruit se fit de plus en plus persistante, sa main se leva vers le boitier d'ouverture, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste.

OoOoO

Le couple à peine habillé se figea. Instinctivement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, l'angoisse d'être découvert au fond de l'estomac, ils se tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'objet de leur fascination. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent ce qui se trouvait dans le chambranle de la porte…

OoOoO

Vide…La salle de photocopieuse était vide de toute présence humaine. Lorne baissa son 9 mm, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Il n'en revenait pas ! Personne ! Rien ! Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant ! Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la déception, il allait faire demi-tour, mais un bruit retient son attention. Immédiatement, aussi vif que l'éclair Evan fit volte face.

Le bruit venait de derrière une des photocopieuses. Prudemment, le plus silencieusement possible, arme en main, il avança vers la source du bruit. Doucement il déplaça la photocopieuse…Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fit qui se trouvait derrière. Une souris ! C'était une souris ! Un sourire passa sur ces lèvres. Toutes ces nuits blanches à cause d'une souris échappée du labo de Keller ! Enfin, il avait trouvé la réponse à ses insomnies.

OoOoO

J**ennifer** : - C'est une souris ! S'exclama Jennifer.

**Rodney :** - On c'est arrêté pour ça ! Dit-il en pointant l'animal du doigt.

**Jennifer :** - Elle a du s'échapper du labo.

Rodney, quand à lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir était interrompue par une souris ! Le canadien venait dorénavant de trouver sa nouvelle mission et une nouvelle ennemie. Il devait éviter que ces rongeurs ne prolifèrent, et ne s'emparent d'atlantis ! Sa mission débutait maintenant ! La guerre venait d'être officiellement déclarée !

Fin


	7. Chapter 7

_Whouuuu , cela m'étais complétement sortie de la tête, je pensais avoir finie de publier cette fic, mais visiblement non. Veuillez m'excuser de ce retard. Voici le dernier péché capital et la fin par la même occasion._

_Merci de m'avoir suivie, à bientôt dans de nouvel aventure : )_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Totorsg**__** :**__ Merci ma totorsg, j'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira. Il faut absolument que je lise ta fic sur mentalist !_

_**Sheppard 26 :**__ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette partie te plaira !_

Péché n°7 : L' Avarice

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sur, il était en retard ! Cela ne serait pas arrivé si on ne lui avait pas donné cette expérience ! Tout le monde savait très bien qu'une fois sur ces travaux, il en oubliait même jusqu'à l'heure qu'il était ! Il espérait juste que personne ne remarquerait trop son retard. Soupirant, Zelenka accéléra le pas… Alors qu'il marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de la cité, un objet brillant dans un coin du couloir retint son attention.

Le tchèque stoppa si net qu'un soldat lui rentra dedans celui-ci maugréa quelque chose en Allemand, auquel Zelenka ne prit pas tellement garde. Il était trop obnubilé par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ! Elle était magnifique…Même plus que cela…Rutilante et étincelante, la pièce ! Ne leur avait on pas apprit un dollar ! Bande d'ignorant ! Il fallait qu'il la sauve, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, pour lui, comme pour elle ! Une pièce était une pièce ! Comme monté sur ressort il s'élança vers celle-ci !

Bousculant, cognant tôt ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, sans faire attention aux grognement et insultes en différentes langues qu'il provoquait ! Une fois à sa hauteur, Zelenka bondit sur elle t- elle, un fauve sur sa proie, regardant bien à droite à gauche pour être sur que personne ne la prendrait. Il avait une tel tête en cette instant, que n'importe qui pouvait croire qu'il aurait put mordre. Contrastant avec la vivacité, dont il venait de faire preuve à l'instant, le tchèque, se saisit le plus délicatement possible de la pièce d'un dollar. C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres qu'il la contempla.

Les mots lui manquaient pour pouvoir la décrire, tellement elle était magnifique…La tenant par l'arrête, il la fit tourner afin de mieux la regardé…UN dollar ! C'était bien un dollar ! Qu'est ce que les personnes pouvaient être tête en l'air quand même et gaspilleur ! Depuis 4 ans qu'il était ici, il avait trouvé 2 dollars et 80 cent. 2,80 ! Une véritable fortune ! Un trésor dormait dans ces murs…Les gens étaient tellement tête en l'air qu'il trouverait bien d'autres pièces ! Ainsi, il deviendrait riche ! C'est sur cette auto-conclusion, un sourire aux lèvres que Zelenka partit rejoindre les autres en salle de repos.

OoOoO

Des Dizaines de ballons Bleu/blanc et Rose, ornait la salle dans lequel se trouvait un petit groupe, autour d'un canapé. Sur celui-ci, était installé Ronon qui couvait du regard sa compagne avec leur fille dans ses bras. Mee ling avait finie par pointer le bout de son nez au grand bonheur de sa maman ? Pour fêter l'événement, et en l'honneur de la futur maman et aussi du bébé, Elizabeth avait tenu à organiser une fête pour son arrivée. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité…

**Elizabeth **: _(faiblement)_ – Elle est magnifique. Dit Elizabeth, en regardant l'enfant que Teyla venait de lui mettre dans les bras.

**Ronon :** - Comme sa maman. Dit Ronon en embrassant la dite maman.

Elizabeth sourit, puis leva les yeux, afin de croiser le regard de son compagnon. Il avait un regard si doux et tendre en cet instant, qui conforta la leader dans son idée qu'il était temps de lui annoncer… Mee ling commenca à s'agiter signifiant à la diplomate qu'elle désirait retourner dans les bras de sa maman.

**Teyla **: _(toute sourire)_ – C'est heure de la tétée. (_se levant_) excusez moi !

Ronon la regarda s'éloigner avant que John ne vienne s'asseoir à ses coté, et ne lui donne une grosse tape sur l'épaule. Qui n'ébranla même pas le satédien.

**John **: - Allez mon vieux ! _(lui tendant une bière)_ Vous prenez bien une bière ! ça se fête ! En… (Il_ appuya sur la télécommande_) Musique !

Aussitôt Johnny Cash raisonna dans les enceintes de la chaine ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

OoOoO

Zelenka venait d'arriver peu de temps après que John essayait de convertir Ronon à Johnny Cash, chose perdue d'avance. Le groupe atlante s'était cotisé pour offrir à Teyla un trousseau de bébé complet. Pyjama, chausson, biberon, vêtements…Teyla et Jennifer s'extasiaient sur les vêtements sous l'œil perplexe de Ronon et John… Rodney lui, s'occupait de dévorer le saladier de pop corn et ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite au babillage de Keller.

Elizabeth en profita pour finir de récolter l'argent des derniers retardataires.

**Elizabeth :** - Merci Major ! Fit elle en un sourire. Vous y avez pensé Radek ?

Celui esquissa une grimace imperceptible. Toute la soirée il avait espéré qu'Elizabeth oubliait cet état de chose mais c'était sans compter sur la mémoire de la leader. Il sortit l'argent qui se trouvait dans une enveloppe, prenant bien soin de ne pas donner la pièce de un dollar.

**Elizabeth **: _(Souriant)_ – Merci.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers Rodney, non sans avoir embrassé John au passage.

**Elizabeth **: _(murmurant à son oreille_) – Ce soir, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire.

Sheppard la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à trouver la réponse au fond de ces yeux. Elle l'embrassa en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** - Rodney : - Vous avez pensez à l'argent ?

Celui-ci la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

**Rodney : -** L'argent ? Quel argent ? J'ai déjà donné.

**Elizabeth **:_ (fronçant les sourcils, amusée_) – Je m'en serais souvenue je crois.

**Rodney :** - Je l'ai donné à Zelenka !

**Elizabeth :** - Vous êtes sûr ?

**Rodney : -** Sûr de sûr ! Je lui ai donné l'argent dans une enveloppe, en lui disant que c'était de ma part. Je trouvais cela plus pratique qu'on donne tout en même temps. Je l'ai même fais ce matin au labo !

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth, en se disant que Zelenka ne changerai jamais. Avare il était, avare il resterait…

Fin


End file.
